


God Save the Prom Queen

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars RPF, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, NSFW, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform, SO, Separated at Birth, Smut, Thriller, Twins, eventual smut im sure bc i know me, possibly, pretty little liars fanfiction, super bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: Aliyah Anderson is on the run from her past, and all of the bad decisions that rolled into one gigantic shit show. She winds up in the small town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania, where a simple case of mistaken identity winds up getting her sucked into the twists and turns of life as Alison DiLaurentis, the twin she didn't know she had. Navigating her new life isn't as easy as it looked. Whats going to kill her first? Her past? Or her sisters?
Relationships: Honestly TBD, Male OC/Female OC, Possibly Female OC/Emily Fields
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Aliyah wasn’t even sure how it happened, honestly. She’d more or less fallen into it and had been too weak to actually do the morally right thing. She’d been on the run still, a few months shy of her 18th birthday, running from the fire that took her family from her. The fire that was her fault. Guilt, and a fear of being next, spurred her to run. And run she had. Shooting straight up from Georgia, she wound up slinking around in the darkened streets of Rosewood, Pennsylvania, trying to at least get something small to eat to settle her shaking hands and hopefully help her come up with some kind of plan 

“I’ll just take a small coffee, black..” Aliyah murmured the words, giving a small shake of her head as her fingers slipped into her pockets to pull out the crumpled dollar bills from her stained jeans, sure she looked like every bit of a disaster as she felt. Then again, she’d been on the run for a few weeks now and had basically burned through all of the emergency cash from the house. 

“Ali…” The whispered nickname drew Aliyah’s eyes up, and wider, as she really looked at the barista behind the counter, a fresh dose of fear shaking her down to her core. The girl's name tag read ‘Emily’, she had a deep olive-toned skin with expressive eyes and long, dark hair, and honestly looked like she’d seen a ghost. 

“I… I’m sorry. You have me mistaken for someone else.” A poor excuse, but it was the best she could muster. Her only hope now was to turn on her heal and get the hell out of that coffee shop, that entire city.. Hell, the state. Of course, she made it almost to the door when the corkboard just to the right of it stopped her in her tracks.

Moving closer, she slowly lifted a hand to press against the worn paper pinned to the middle of it. 

MISSING: Alison DiLaurentis, Would now be 17. Female, 5’6” - 120 lbs. Blonde Hair/Blue eyes. Please contact Detective Darren Wilden at the Rosewood Police Department

It wasn’t the words, the name, or the actual presence of a poster that had thrown her off so badly. It was the picture in the middle of it. In crisp black and white, there was a picture of her… 

Slamming out the door to the shop, she stumbled into the streets, blonde curls a mess around her head as she slammed into someone, their words barely registering in her mind as she tried to pull away, feeling the panic rise in her throat as she started to hyperventilate. 

“Alison!”

“Ali!”

“Alison..”

The name surrounded her along with the small crowd of people and she wound up on the ground, hands lifting to her head in the most embarrassing public meltdown ever. Which, honestly, just felt like her life as of late.  
\-----  
The ambulance had arrived after a few police officers cleared the small crowd and she’d wound up in the back of it, being checked over and questioned there and upon her arrival. 

“Where have you been?”

“What happened?”

“What year is it?”

“Do you know your name?”

“Your Birthday?”

“Look up please”

“Look down”

“Can you recite the alphabet?”

The bright lights of the hospital did little to calm her nerves, in fact, if anything they just made them worse. She’d complied to the tests and exams, simply because she was numb, her mind boggled. It was like she was stuck in the middle of some damn lifetime movie when she hadn’t even auditioned. 

The officer at her side stayed, to his credit, silent throughout her repeated 'I don’t know's. She had no idea what she was supposed to say. The truth? Should she tell them that her name was Aliyah Anderson? That she was 17 years old and from Madison, Georgia. That her mother and father were just tied to the pipes in the basement of the little farmhouse she grew up in while a fire was lit around them? That it was her fault?  
She couldn’t say that. And so she didn’t. She just kept repeating the same thing, complying with the doctors and nurses as they wanted to look her over. 

“Are you ready to see your parents?” The words were spoken by someone in the room, but whether it was the doctor or the police officer, she wasn’t sure. Almost immediately, their charred figures being drug from the wreckage hit her and the tears filled her eyes. 

The door to the room opened and almost immediately a couple came pushing through. The woman looked like she’d been crying, and the man just appeared to be in pain. They were on her in seconds, squeezing her tight and crying with her. The tears streamed freely down her face, not so much at the reunion but the sham of it all and she selfishly soaked up the comfort of hugs she didn’t deserve. 

And that was how she crash-landed into the role of Alison DiLaurentis.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I just post the second one on the same day? Absolutely! Ha. Let me know what you think!

The DiLaurentis house was huge, in fact, she wasn’t even sure that she’d call it a house. It stood three stories high, a full attic and a full basement. A sprawling yard with a small pond and gazebo in the back and a long, wind up driveway. It was a far cry from the farmhouse Aliyah had grown up in, this was more like a castle. A fortress. A prison?

Aliyah was mostly silent throughout the rest of her time at the hospital, trying to wrap her mind around exactly what was going on, which she was having no real luck with. She wasn’t Alison DiLaurentis. But she sure looked a hell of a lot like her. In fact, they were identical. Sharing the same birthday, even.. Like twins. But she didn’t have a sister

At least she was pretty sure. She’d have known if she had a sister, right? Her mother would have mentioned it. Because clearly it meant that one of them was adopted.. They had to have been. It wouldn’t have just happened, right? Two girls, born on the same day that were quite literally copies of the other? Surely it was impossible. 

Of course, there were subtle differences, she was sure. Aliyah’s face was just slightly rounder, along with the rest of her body, but then again, the most recent picture of reference she had for the other blonde was pictures taken over a year ago. It was safe to say she had no idea what the girl would have looked like now. 

Which called to question..where was she? Had something bad happened? What would Aliyah do if she just showed back up? Or if someone figured it out? If her claim to amnesia didn’t last as long as she’d hoped. Or worse… if *he* showed back up. 

No.

That was impossible. He had no idea where she was. He couldn’t have. She’d been all over local newspapers and stations, but it was local, right? She hadn’t hit national news...Though the fear that she might have still hit her hard. It was her own fault, really. He was a new teacher, younger, ridiculously flirty with the prettiest eyes and the sweetest words and she was a natural flirt. Or she used to be. 

She’d never meant anything by it, never intended on leading him on. And yet it had happened regardless. He’d become obsessed with her, following her into stores, showing up at the movies when she was out with friends, even climbing through her bedroom window once. In a last-ditch effort, he’d taken her parents, tied them up, and lit a fire around them while she watched. 

”You’ll love me now, now that you’ve got no one else to. I can take care of you” The nightmares kept her up, his words rattling through her brain still. The wound too fresh to ignore. It had been a few months since she’d gotten free and run, not looking back until she was over the Georgia line. She ditched her car somewhere in South Carolina, caught a ride from a trucker up to Virginia, and hitchhiked the rest of the way to Pennsylvania. She had intentions of settling around Maine, somewhere off the map and quiet. But clearly the universe had other plans. 

Aliyah settled in the best she could, though sleep still managed to escape her for the most part, save for a few hours here and there, almost positive that guilt was what kept her awake. Guilt over the death of her parents, the ones she hadn’t even been able to stick around and bury. Guilt for tricking two seemingly sweet people into thinking their daughter was alive. And, honestly, just all-over guilt for being born at that point. 

She hung on though, as much as she could, and by the time a week had passed, she’d settled more into her new role, a role that she constantly had to remind herself was the best way to survive, being someone else. And there was no way more perfect to blend in, so she made due, and set out to learn as much as possible about Alison DiLaurentis. Everything from going through old journals to old photo books, yearbooks. 

She’d even attempted a small little pow-wow with a group of friends but stayed mostly silent the whole time, repeating the same ‘I don’t know’ or ‘I can't remember’ when necessary, remembering how bad she actually was at lying when it was too late. Talking was also something that was, generally, to be avoided, simply because of her accent. Which people had questioned, for sure. She’d been raised in the south and Alison hadn’t. But it was easily brushed away by the idea that she’d been taken by someone with an accent, or taken down there. 

It was early on a Sunday morning and Alison’s parents had gone to church, respecting her wishes to just be left alone a bit longer. Not that she wasn’t religious, she just truly didn’t have the energy to get all dolled up and make an appearance in the center of the town. Not yet. Not when she was content hiding out. 

Her gaze shifted out the window as she curled up on the couch, legs tucked under her with a warm cup of coffee in the mug that she cradled in her hands. It was nearing Autumn, which was undoubtedly her favorite season. Though it didn’t feel right, which she supposed was normal. Turning her attention back to the journal on the coffee table in front of her, she leaned forward, grabbing it and shifting the cup to rest in her left hand, atop her knee as she settled back more into the plus couch, reading more about who she was now. 

Truthfully, stripping all of that southern charm that told her she had to be polite, she was pretty sure she’d have hated Alison, at least from what she read and the vibes she picked up on from others. She seemed like a bitch, to be transparent. Manipulative, and the type to waste her good looks and talents on things that didn’t really matter. A liar. The thought almost made Aliyah laugh. Looks like they had things in common after all. 

She’d made it over halfway through her cup of coffee and another two weeks down in the diary when the large picture window behind her shattered, She was on the floor immediately, coffee mug broken beneath her. The glass from the window and the mug combined sliced through her hands and knees, though she didn’t really give it much notice. 

She was silent a few moments as the alarm in the house started blaring and, after another couple of deep breaths, she felt brave enough to stand and peek out the window, not seeing anything out of place outside. Her pulse raced beneath her skin and her breath came in gasps as she lifted a hand to her mouth, squatting to eye the brick that sat right in the middle of the coffee table, or rather the twine and rectangular card tied to. Publish

With shaking hands, she reached down to pull it off and opened the small card, a sob strangling itself in her throat as her teary-eyed gaze skimmed the bright red ink. 

”The truth will set you free - A”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Quotev. Always taking feedback and constructive comments :) Thanks for the read


End file.
